You Are Beautiful
by littlepiperred
Summary: This is my very first fanfiction that I have ever posted! Its AU because I made up one of the characters, but all the other belong to Shonda Rhimes! I do not own any of the others! Or Grey's Anatomy! TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions Anorexia/Bulimia This is Erin's struggle with an eating disorder, as well as how her family handles it.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I have two chapters done but I'm just posting the first one to see if people like it. I probably won't post the second chapter until_ _I__ get a few reviews. I proof read this so feel free to message me of any mistakes you see!_

* * *

Erin sat there at the kitchen table with the baked potato in front of her. It was the biggest potato she had ever seen. One hand gripped the fork the other was placed on her forehead trying not to make I contact with her mother.

"Stop bouncing your leg sweetie, its ok you can do this." Her other mom sat next to her placing a hand on her thigh to stop the fidgeting.

Callie and Arizona knew it was going to be hard to do this. They had to teach her daughter to not fear food. They had to get her to eat the foods she feared. One of which was potato's. They had been sitting here for a good half hour and she hadn't even taken one bite. Just sat there fidgeting not looking up, not even touching the plate.

Callie kept her hand on her daughter's slender thigh. She looked up at her wife who was staring at their daughter with pain in her eyes. She watched Arizona's eyes look up and down, jumping from the potato to her daughters face. Callie looked at Erin only to find tear welling in her eyes. It was painful to watch, she looked away toward the clock on the oven. It was quarter to three and Sofia would be home any minute.

Almost on cue the door swung open. "Guy's you would never believe" she let the words hang as she took in the sight. Erin raised her head to look at her sister.

The one person she had trusted until about two months ago when she had told their moms about her secret. It was for her own good, she was underweight and dehydrated. She had collapsed in the bathroom and when Arizona asked what happened it all seemed to fall out of her mouth. "Erin isn't eating."

Callie's hand swiftly moved to Erin's back trying to calm the 15 year-old. But it was no use, she was about to explode and nothing could stop it.

"I'm glad you're having such a swell day. If you are so happy why don't you tell us why?" She glared at her sister daring her to say something positive.

"Now Erin just calm down, Sofia didn't mean to do anything." Arizona said trying to break the uncomfortable eye contact her daughters were making. Sofia's eyes filled with guilt and terror and Erin's were pain and hate.

Erin shot her eyes toward her mother "You want me to calm down? OK I'll calm down, but I'm going to eat this shit." She stood up and shoved the plate across the table. The unsteady potato rolled into her mother's lap. She steadied herself and ran off to her mom's room slamming the door.

Sofia looked down and choked on her words, "Sorry I didn't mean to-"She was cut off by Callie's arms wrapping her daughter up in a hug.

"You didn't know. It's ok. Why don't you go to your room and put your stuff up and I'll be in in a bit so you can tell me the good news, ok?" She pulled her daughter out of her hug and kissed her forehead.

Sofia went into her room leaving the mothers alone. Callie looked over Arizona who was cleaning butter off her lap and fighting back tear.

"Hey," Callie soothed, "Hey, its ok, Sofia will be fine. She is strong; she knows she did the right thing. And Erin will forgive her I know she will. Come here." Arizona fell into her wife's arms and let out a few sobs. Before pulling back.

"I know it's just hard, I love Sofia just as much as I love Erin, but something inside me dies when Erin refuses to eat." Arizona wipes tears for her cheeks.

"That's because she is _yours_." Callie said. Arizona gave her a funny look, waiting for an explanation. "You carried her for nine months, you gave birth to her she is your flesh and blood. Just like Sofia is mine, that doesn't make me less of her mother or her less of my daughter. You just have that connection to her that I have with Sofia."

Arizona nodded and glanced and their bedroom door. Uncertain of what was going on in the room right now. She was always afraid of that she would find her daughter unconscious on the floor again, but this time not breathing. "I'll go talk to her, you take care of Sofia." They went their separate ways and into each room.

Erin was in the large bed curled up on Arizona's side of the bed. She wasn't sleeping; she was just laying their eyes closed exhausted from the argument. Arizona crawled into the bed and took her daughter in her arms. They had been sharing a room together since Erin refused to be anywhere near her sister. Callie and Arizona both agreed to Callie staying in with Sofia in the girls' room, and Arizona and Erin stay in the moms' room.

"I'm sorry I pushed the potato in your lap." Erin said curling into the warmth of her mother.

"Its ok sweaty, I just wish you would be a little nicer to your sister she is trying so hard to help you." Arizona knew she was bringing up a tough topic, but it needed to be discussed.

"I trusted her and she broke a promise, she promised, she promised." Erin tried to hold back the tears forming in her eyes.

"I know, but Erin she saved your life, even if she didn't say anything Bailey would have figured it out when we took you to the hospital. You were severely malnourished. You scarred all of us." Arizona tucked a piece of hair behind her daughter's ears.

Erin rolled over facing her mom "I was getting better, I promised Sofia I would try, and I did. I kept my promise and I still am. But she broke hers." This time she let the tears roll down her cheeks.

Arizona sat up looking at her daughter, "OK, I believe you. Just promise me you'll try to be nicer to her. Not only are you breaking her heart but mine and your mom's as well."

Erin nodded, "I'll try."

Arizona got out of bed, "Thank you." She kissed her daughter forehead. "Why don't you take a shower before we leave for you appointment." She wasn't asking she was telling her.

Erin groaned quietly and let her mom help her out of bed and into the bathroom. Arizona stared the water and placed the handicap chair in the shower. "I'll leave you alone, just don't uh, lock the door, please." Erin nodded and watched her mother walk out of the room.

Arizona walked through the door and found Callie and Sophia sitting at the bar of the kitchen.

"Momma I was just telling Mami that I passed all my finals this semester and I could be looking at a big scholarship next year." Sofia's face beamed but her eyes were red and swollen.

"I'm so proud of you sweetheart." Arizona kissed the back of her head, glancing at her wife. Callie mouthed "She's fine." Arizona closed her eyes sighing.

"Well Erin's in the shower we have an hour before the appointment with the hospital. I don't know if we should be doing this Calliope." Arizona said sitting next to Sofia putting her head in her hands.

"We have to, she is underweight and quite frankly she isn't eating still. And just losing more weight it's the only thing I could think of. If we can't feed her maybe someone else can. I don't want to see me baby girl in there just as much as you don't but it's the only way. We have to take her to the hospital-"

Callie was interrupted by Erin walking in the room, "wait I thought I was just going to see a new counselor. Not getting admitted again." Callie and Arizona looked at their daughter. She was standing in nothing but a towel her blonde hair was thin and tangled halfway down her back. Her frail thin body was nothing but bones. Bruises from covered most of her body from falling down due to dizziness. I was the first time they saw their daughter in something other than her baggy sweats in months.

Arizona gasped placing a hand over her mouth. Callie rushed to her daughter grabbing her by the shoulders, looking her daughter dead in the eyes. "You have to you have lost weight and the doctor said if you weren't making progress we had to take you back. You haven't been making any progress. You don't and when you do it's not enough to feed a mouse. Mija it's the only way to make sure you are safe."

Erin looked away and went back in the room. This time Callie followed her in the room. "Get out I want to get dressed alone."

"No!" The Latina said stubbornly crossing her arms standing by the door.

"But-I'm-ugly-I-don't-want-you-to-see" She talked so fast that her mother barely understood what she was saying.

"Mija you are not ugly you are beautiful, you have always been beautiful-"

"Just shut up and leave me alone." Erin's eyes burned as she took in the sight of her stubborn mother, who just leaned against the door. She slowly turned around and let the towel drop on the floor around her ankles as she grabbed her clothes of the bed and began to slowly get dressed. She was pulling her pants on when she could feel herself falling. Callie rushed forward and grabbed her daughter before she came crashing on the floor. With too much ease she placed her on the bed and helped her finished getting dressed neither of them saying a word to the other.

The entered the living area and Sofia was gone, only Arizona placing a suitcase by the front door.

"Sofia had to go talk to one of her professors so she won't be joining us on our way to the hospital."

It was a long drive to the hospital that day. Nobody talked; there was just the sound of the car. Erin sat in the backseat clutching the seat laying her head back on the head rest and closing her eyes. Callie led Erin through the door as Arizona followed with her bags.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Thank you for the reviews. My Aunt had my computer and therfore I wasn't able to update the second chapter as fast as I would have liked. Plus I had to make some changes because of new ideas._

* * *

**Two Months Earlier**

Erin woke in the middle of her sleep. She clutched her growling stomach that caused her to wake up.

Sofia moved in her sleep across the room they shared.

Erin quietly crawled out of her bed and tiptoed out of the room into the kitchen. Still clutching her stomacher she opened the refrigerator and saw the plate of dinner her mothers had wrapped up for the next day.

"No, I can't" she said closing the door.

"Can't what?" The familiar voice said behind her.

Erin whipped around to see her mother staring at her. Arizona stood there leaning against the counter. Her arms were crossed; she was a little upset when her daughter took too long to reply.

"Can't what sweet heart? You can tell me" Arizona loosed her pose and walked toward her daughter and placed a hand on Erin's shoulders. Just as she did that Erin's stomach let out a loud deep growl. Erin took a step back from her mother hoping she hadn't heard that.

"Are you hungry? You're Mami and I wrapped up your dinner plate in the fridge. You must be starving you didn't eat any of it." Arizona pushed her daughter out of the way and pulled out the plate, unwrapping it. She walked over to the microwave and began to warm the food up.

Erin said nothing. Instead she was glad her mother was doing that for her, but at the same time she didn't want to eat it. Arizona placed the warm food in front of Erin, who reluctantly picked up the fork and started eating. Every bite was a fight, almost like having to chew glass and swallow rocks. Some of it stuck in her throat causing her to choke a little. Arizona sat there half asleep with her daughter, unaware of the war going on in Erin's head.

When Erin was halfway done she had noticed her mother had fallen asleep at the table. She dumped the rest in the trash quietly and placed the plate in the dishwasher. Erin walked over to a sleeping Arizona and kissed her on her forehead.

"Momma, you should go to bed, you have a long day tomorrow and need your sleep. Thank you for dinner I'm going to bed, too." Erin walked arm in arm with her mother, down the hall and to the girl's room.

"I love you sweetie, good night." Arizona mumbled and turned to go back to her room.

* * *

Callie and Arizona came home late from a long day of surgeries and testy patients. They opened the door expecting their daughters to be asleep, but instead all the lights were on and Sofia's keys weren't on the hook by the door.

"Erin, honey, is you still awake?" Callie called out to her daughter. When there was no reply Arizona walked down the hall towards the bedroom.

The door was open and the lights were on, but no one was there. Arizona instantly ran through the room into the bathroom. The door was locked and the shower was running, a slight amount of relieve went through her body.

"Erin, we are home." No reply. "Erin!" She knocked on the door harder. "Callie get the key to the girls' bathroom now!" Arizona shouted after her wife who rushed into the room within moments.

Arizona pushed the door open to find her daughter fully clothed and unconscious beside the toilet.

"ERIN!" Arizona cried falling to her daughter's side shaking her trying to wake her up. Callie immediately dialed 911, and within moments they were on the other side of the ER entrance.

"Robbins, Torres you need to stay out of the room please do that we can examine her further." Dr. Bailey commanded leaving no room for protest.

The two women stood there holding hands as the trauma room doors closed in front of them. Callie led her wife into the waiting room, and dialed her oldest daughter's number. A familiar phone rang behind them. Sofia stood there stood blood shot eyes and a look of horror on her face.

"Mija what's wrong?" Callie questioned helping her daughter to a seat between the two mothers.

"I-I knew what's was going on in the bathroom and I didn't stop her. Sh-She told me she was going to start getting better and stop-" Sofia looked up knowing she had already said way too much.

"What are you talking about? Stop what? What is going on Sofia?" Arizona shot out the questions so fast the other two hardly understood them.

"Erin isn't eating." The three words shot through the mothers as if someone had been aiming a gun at them.

Before either of them could say anything Miranda Bailey walked into the waiting room and sat across from the three women.

"Erin is extremely malnourished; she is frail and looks like she hasn't eaten for days." She said in her doctor tone trying not to show how worried she was.

"No that's not true she ate last night. She woke up in the middle of the night and I warmed up her dinner Calliope and I saved for her. She ate all of it." Arizona said almost in denial.

"Did you actually watch her eat all of it?" Callie asked in a hushed tone.

"No, I think I fell asleep at the table." Arizona admitted almost ashamed with herself for letting it happen.

"I and Dr. Phillips recommend that you admit her just until we get her up to a healthier weight." Bailey informed patiently waiting for a reply.

Millions of things went through Arizona's mind. She was having a hard time believing that something so terrible was going on with her daughter. She just sat there staring at nothing particular. Until all at once she stood up, "I give you permission to admit her."

It just came out she didn't bother asking Callie what they should do. All she wanted was for her daughter to get better, and the only way that would happen is if she spent time with people who knew how to help her.

"Arizona are you sure you are ok with that. I mean it's a big decision. Think about how Erin is going to react when she wakes up to find out that her mother is putting her in the hospital." Callie said standing to look her wife in the eyes.

"I don't care right now. Right now I just want her to star getting better. She is probably going to hate me," Arizona felt tears stinging in her eyes. "But it's what we have to do. I don't think I can handle losing her. I don't know-" Callie cut her by pulling her wife into her arms.

"It's going to be ok." She soothed then looking at Bailey she said, "We'll do it."

* * *

_AN2: I don't have a third chapter even started yet so it might be a while before I update again. I REALLY like to here from you guys. So if I do get it done, I know people are going to want to read it. ") Also be sure to check out my Tumblr: .com. Thanks for reading! _


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you all for the reviews! I really enjoyed them, so please keep them coming. Sorry this update took so long, i had to work yesterday and I suffered a lapse of writers block.

* * *

Callie stood by a nurse's station filling out patient charts. Athough she wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to what she was doing. Her mid was racing over the events of the paste two weeks. Admitting Erin back into the hospital; Arizona talking a three day leave because of all the stress; Sofia had left to stay with a friend for a while because her grades had began to drop, neither she or Arizona had heard from her since the day they admitted Erin. Callie was exhausted, even some of her patients could see it. They would ask whats wrong, but the stubborn Latina would just shrug it off, or change the subject. Chief Bailey was even asking her if she needed a few days off for some rest. Callie had refused every time, but today she was regretting it. Especially when a familiar beeping rang in her ears.

_Psych-Erin_

Callie let out an almost frustrated sigh. She knew the doctors where having a hard time getting Erin to eat, which was playing a till on both of her mothers. They were being paged back and forth every time Erin refused to do something or lashed out. The point was, and Callie and Arizona knew it, that she was trying to get her mothers to get her out. The pages were usually followed by a very persuasive "I'll start eating this time I promise." Callie refused to let her daughter get to her, Arizona however needed some convincing.

Callie's pager went off again jolting her from her thoughts.

_911-Erin_

That caused her to start at a sprint up the stairs to the all too familiar floor were her daughter had been for almost two weeks. She stopped when she saw Arizona standing there in tears.

"Calliope they said they have to tube her because she is refusing to eat. She started flailing around so they had to restrain her." Arizona cried crashing into her wife's chest.

"Arizona if that what they have to do to get her to eat, then let them. She will be ok I promise." Callie pulled her wife out of the embrace to look into her daughter's room.

"Mami, please don't let them do this to me, please." Erin said pulling at her restraints.

Callie moved to the side of the bed and sat down, Arizona following in her shadow. She placed her hand over her daughters, clutching on to it comfortingly.

"Listen to me!" She demanded. "You have been telling us that you are going to eat, but you haven't proven it to us. Your momma and I are tired of hearing it. You are just lying to us, Erin. Everything you say you'll do you are doing the very opposite. They have to tube you because you are refusing to eat. I know it's hard I _know _that, but you have to try, and I don't see you trying."

"I'll try this time Mami, I'll eat. I don't want this you can't do this to me. You can't." Erin began sobbing. Her blue eyes filled to the brim with salty tears.

"Stop saying that!" Another voice came behind Callie and Arizona. Sofia stood there with her arms crossed and tears streaming down her face. "I know you hate me, but I love you. So do Momma and Mami, so stop saying you are doing to eat and start eating."

Arizona quickly walked over to her other daughter pulling her into a hug.

"Sof," Erin said before the doctors came in. "No, please no!"

"We need your permission, Dr. Robbins." Dr. Phillips said.

"If it will help her, you also have our permission to sedate her if she doesn't comply easily." Arizona said before leaving the room, followed by Sofia.

"I HATE YOU BOTH!" Erin screamed before Callie stood up.

"You do not have any right to talk to your family like that young lady." Callie scolded. Before softening her facial expression. Kissing her daughters forehead she said. "I'll see you in a week, behave."

She then left Erin to the Dr. Phillips with a nod and left the room. Callie went down the elevator to her floor with her patients. She saw Arizona leaning against the on call room door with red cheeks from crying.

"Come on, Calliope, let's take a nap." Arizona said pulling Callie into the room and onto a bed.

As soon as Callie was in her wife arms she released all her emotions. Sobbing into Arizona's chest, while the tears soaked the blue scrubs. For the next half hour they laid there together saying nothing just holding each other.

* * *

Arizona leaned in the door way looking at her daughter that night. There features almost matched. The blonde hair the pale skin, the blue eyes; Erin used to smile and had deep dimples on either cheek. She even had the matching "super magic smile". But right now she was thin. Her hair looked as if it would fall out and her eyes had dark circles under them.

"You think she will actually start working on getting better?" Arizona turned to see her oldest daughter.

"Yes, but I think we just need to give her, her space." She put an arm around Sofia. "We have to give her something to work towards. Your Mami doesn't want us visiting her every other day now. She thinks we have just been rewarding bad behavior."

"Maybe Ma's right, you know. Maybe if we limited our visitation to once a week or once every other week she will start working harder." Sofia explained.

"When did you grow up?" Arizona said looking into her daughters endless brown eyes.

Sofia smiled kissing her mother's cheek, "When you said I had a new sibling in your tummy and I had to start practicing on being a big sister. I just didn't know then what I you had gotten me into."

Arizona laughed hugging her eldest tight. "Well let's go home before she wakes up, and don't you dare tell your mother that. She'll have my head, if she knows I was here.

"But I already do know you are here." Callie said breaking the two up and pointing to her head. "I've been around you long enough to know what you are thinking you know."

"Calliope we just-"

"I know, why do you think I came down here instead of calling you?" She looked in on Erin to find her still asleep. "She'll get better; we just can't baby her anymore. We need to treat her like the adult she wants to be. Though, Dr. Phillips seems to think that the reason she started all this was because she liked being small and felling like a child. I don't know how we never noticed; she was wearing clothes from the children section. HE thinks maybe she wasn't ready to grow up yet and still liked being a kid, and puberty scarred her."

Arizona placed a hand on her wife's shoulder for comfort. "Well that why we have family therapy, to try to figure this out and to help her anyway we can."

With that Callie turned and took Sofia and Arizona's hand. "Let's go home, maybe we can watch a movie together."

Sofia nodded and helps pull a reluctant Arizona away from Erin's room. "Come on mom. She will be fine, remember she's a Robbins."

* * *

AN2: SOrry its not that long! Hope you enjoyed it ") please review. Don't forget to check out my tumblr

.com


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: I was going to wait for some more reviews, but this idea popped into my head. Anyways I'm starting a new chapter tonight but I am going to wait to post it till I get a few reviews. I want to know who else likes it! :D_

* * *

Erin was wondering the hospital with no destination in mind, just praying that no one she new would find her. Being that she was on target with her eight and doing everything that she could to keep it that way she was allowed to go to the small recreation room on the psych floor. But instead she decided to escape for a bit. She grew up in this hospital she knew where basically everything was.

"Karev! You let an intern take the charts to Bailey? Not only is she an intern but she also happens to be the one Chief dislikes the most. You're putting her in an uncomfortable position." The familiar voice of her mother mad her freeze and duck under a stray gurney.

"Come one Robbins, the kid's gonna be put in even worse situations, I promise." Alex Karev shot back, as the two walked past her. Their argument growing more inaudible. Erin peeked her head slowly out from under the bed, and slowly crawled out heading the opposite direction of the peds duo.

That was the first time in three weeks she had seen or heard her mother talk. She pissed the voice and it pained her a little. Her head began racing, wondering about all the things her mothers and Sofia had been doing without her in those few weeks. Erin had refused to let them come to her room, even refused to go see them during visitation hours. She usually camped one her bed and waited those days out.

* * *

_AN2: ok so I laughed and creid while writing this. Hope it is up to y'alls standerds ;)! _

_If you haven't already check out my tumblr_

_ .com ")_

She was coming along in her recovery, weight and health wise, but mentally she still felt like the 85 pound girl that had been admitted over a month ago. Dr. Phillips had passed her on the Dr. Williams, who passed her onto another doctor, whose named she didn't even bother to remember, who passed her onto the final psychologist, Dr. Pholic. She had a way about her that made Erin comfortable yet uncomfortable all at the same time. Erin would tell her things but still remained closed about a few others. Nothing seemed to fit; sometimes her sessions were more like talking to a new friend. Erin would talk about her family, and Pholic would listen, saying nothing about her eating disorder, not asking "do you think that's why you stopped eating?" nothing like that. It puzzled Erin; she ever knew how much she was going to talk about that day, or what she was going to get out of it.

Suddenly Erin realized she was on the surgical floor, familiar faces surrounded her.

"Erin Rose Robbins!" Her mother's booming voice filled the halls. Erin looked up from the floor and saw her Latina mother walking straight towards her. She was in dark blue scrubs and was sporting the green and yellow scrub cab, Erin made for her last Christmas. She flinched waiting for her mother to send a long stream of Spanish her way, but instead she was pulled into a bear hug.

Callie Torres held her daughter tight in her arms daring not to let go. Nothing felt better right now then holding her baby girl for the first time in weeks.

"What are you doing?" She pulled her daughter free looking into the sharp blue eyes.

"I was just wondering around, I really shouldn't be here I'm supposed to stay on their floor. But I was bored and-and I missed you." Erin cuddled back in her mother's arms regretting ever not let letting them see her. She had a million questions, but right now she knew she was in trouble.

"We miss you too mija, but I have to get you back. I don't want them thinking you are missing and paging-"but before Callie could finish her pager went off.

_911-Psych_

Callie huffed "Before that, come on lets go."

Erin refused to let go of her mother's arms the entire way up to the Psych floor. She was afraid of what was going to happen. She knew for a fact that her privileges would be stripped and it would back to twenty four hour surveillance. Every now and then she would glance up to look at her mother's face waiting for an angry expression, but it remained soft and calm the entire elevator ride. As soon as the doors opened they heard Arizona's shouting through the halls.

"How the hell do you lose a fifteen year-old? I thought you said she was making progress; no you page me 911 to tell me she is gone? Does Callie know, did you page _her_?"

Callie looked down at Erin and smiled, "I'm going to let you explain this one to your mother."

Erin shook her head back and forth, but Callie just gave her a playful shove towards the steaming blonde.

"I'm right here Momma." Erin squeaked watching her mother spin around and race towards her. "Mami help I can't breathe."

Callie pulled the two blondes apart, as Arizona turned to meet her wife's eyes. "You had her? What did you do kidnap her without telling me?"

"I figured she needed time away from these same old walls so yeah, kind of. I was going to tell you but the figured you would suffocate her with hugs." Callie lied easily.

"But how, she hasn't talked to us in forever?" Arizona question motioning to her daughter.

"Well if a prisoner is mad at someone, and that someone offers to get them out all is forgiven." Callie answered smoothly. Placing a hand on Erin's shoulder.

The girl in question nodded, still not believing what she was seeing. "I'm fine Momma promise. Also I am sorry I scared you and everyone else. I just needed a break from all the crazies." Erin said shaking her hand dramatically.

Arizona looked down at her daughter, for the first time in months she saw her daughter, she was back. Even though she and Callie were ganging up on her, it felt nice, almost like old times. The old Erin was back, she didn't know how long it was going to last but she knew she was loving every bit of it.

"Nurses if you don't mind I'd like to kidnap my daughter for a while too." Arizona said throwing her arm around the teenager and walking towards the elevator.

"But Dr. Robbins, hospital policy says-"

"Honey we are surgeons, we don't follow policies, we work from our heart." Arizona said grabbing her wife by the hand and walking in the elevator. "We'll be back at six."

With that the elevator closed, and the nurses were left with nothing legally to do. After all they were her parents.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: First off, thank you SO much for all the follows and reviews. ") So this chapter is a little boken up but my thoughts were as well. I'm sorry if it sucks but i was having a hard time with it. I even stared watching Season 8 again._

* * *

Callie and Arizona all but ran up the stairs to the psych floor. They had been paged 911and the elevators would have taken too long. As they reached their destination to find a distraught Sofia standing outside Erin's room.

"What happened?" Callie asked the nurse closest to her.

"We think she had a heart attack we paged cardio they should be here-"

"I'm right here." Cristina Yang spit out entering the room.

Callie followed looking at her unconscious daughter. She was very pale. Whatever color she had gotten back during recovery left.

"Yang?" Callie asked.

"We'll have to do an MRI but from the looks of it she had a heart attack. I'll page you as soon as I know more, right now you should leave." Cristina's tone wasn't leaving much room for argument. Callie took Sofia and Arizona out of the room.

"We were just talking joking around like we used to and she said her chest hurt. By the time the nurse came in she was gone, like-"Sofia cut herself off, replaying the events in her head.

"It's ok sweetie there wasn't much you could have done. She has been having heart problems, because she deprived it for so long. Most of her organs are trying to recover just like her." Arizona informed her daughter comfortingly rubbing her back.

"Why don't we go to the cafeteria and try to eat while we wait for Yang's page." Callie said pushing the elevator button. She looked over and saw her wife's blue eyes full of worry. In the moment they shared Callie only gave reassuring looks, in order to keep the blonde as calm as possible.

The doctors had said there was a possibility that this would happen. Even though Erin was eating she still wasn't eating all of her meals. I would take her an hour or more to get half way through them. Her heart was weak and being pushed harder than it should. Because she wasn't allowed to exercise it had time to relax. But one of the nurses caught her running in place a couple times after hours, and her frequent walks through the hospital weren't helping either. Erin had to be taught to relax more and not bring her pulse up too much.

"Arizona!" Callie all but yelled at her wife. The blonde had been vocalizing her thoughts I little too much as they walked down the halls. It had been almost a month since their daughter's heart attack and Arizona wouldn't stop bringing out the worst scenarios. Erin was at a healthy weight and was behind discharges the following day.

"Well, what happens if we get her home and we don't know what to do? She has been under severe watch and diets for almost two months. She could stop eating and get thin; she might not survive the next heart attack. I-" She was cut off by Callie putting her hands on her shoulders and shaking her.

"Snap out of it. We can do this. There is a reason we went to all those family therapies. We have a chart in the cabinet to help us make sure she eats the right amount of calories. The nurse at school will keep an eye on her. We have to trust Erin, or we will lose her trust again. So snap the hell out of it and be glad that we are getting her back. Ok?" Arizona's blue eyes were wide, but she nodded. "Great! Now did you call her friends for her welcome home party?"

"Yea the only RSVP I got was from Clarissa. Who proceeded to tell me that everyone else hadn't been friends with Erin for a while?" Arizona walked up to the nurse's station, and placed her head in her hands. "I'm sorry about my attitude I'm just scared."

"I am too but we have to be strong for Erin." Callie kissed the back or her wife's head. "I have to go realign some hips, form that stupid kid that jumped out of a tree."

Arizona giggled, turning to watch her wife walk away. Then yelling after her "Be nice to him he's only eight, I bet his brother pushed him."

"I don't want a welcome home party Sof. I don't want to be around a bunch of people I don't even know, or that are going to pretend like they cared I got sick." Erin was sitting cross legged on her hospital bed. Sofia sat on the other side; she had been trying for the last half hour to convince her sister into the party.

"Erin come on do this for our moms they need this. Maybe we won't invite any of your class mates but at least let Momma hang a banner, or something. They don't even know I told you, they'll be kind of pissed I told you actually. Just do it okay, since I moved out things are probably quiet there." Sofia looked down at the bed and began playing with the end of her jeans.

"I realize that, but I need you to tell them that a party will be hard. There will probably be food, tons of food. I'm still recovering; a party will be too much. I may be healthy enough to leave, but I still have a hard time finishing meals. I don't want a stupid welcome home party. I just want to be able to be home again." Erin felt tears welling in her eyes.

"Is that really how you feel?" Neither of the girls had realized that Arizona was standing in the doorway listening in on their conversation. She walked over to join her daughters on the bed.

"Yea, I'm sorry I know how excited you were to throw a welcome home party, but I don't think I can be around people and food at the same time. I really don't want a party." Erin let herself fall into her mother's lap

"Erin sweetie your mom and I didn't originally want to have a party, but we thought you would like it so we planned. But we will cancel, all we want is for you to be home and feel comfortable there." Arizona held her daughter and stroked her hair lightly. "I'll tell Callie to cancel and we won't have the party." Arizona leaned down to kiss her daughters head before whispering. "But we are putting up a banner because it took us a good three hours to design and put it together got it."

Erin smiled, laughing a little. "I guess if you really want to." She sat up her face becoming serious. "Tell Mami, I'm sorry that all that planning is gonna be for nothing."

"Why don't you tell her yourself?" Arizona said nodding her head towards an eavesdropping Callie, who was now leaned up against the door frame.

"Seriously, you wonder why I moved out. You guys like just appear at all the perfect times. Kind of like when we were little and you would watch us do something wrong before proceeding to make us aware of your presence." Sofia stood up from the bed crossing her arms. "You're like the ninja moms in kid's nightmares."

Callie laughed "Well we got way better at it as you got older and a little sneakier with things." She walked over to Sofia and patted her back. "And by the way Erin, thank you for not wanting a party, because quite frankly I didn't really invite anyone, and I know for a fact you mother didn't either." She looked at her wife who smiled.

"So you two aren't mad?" Erin asked almost afraid of what the answer was going to be.

"We would have been md if you lied to us." Arizona said rubbing her daughters back. "We are however slightly upset that your sister can't keep a secret very well." She winked at a guilty Sofia before standing.

"Yea she never has been good at that." Erin crossed her arms as the three ladies glared at Sofia.

"Well, both times were pretty helpful if you ask me." Sofia said throwing her hands in the air admitting defeat.

Everyone laughed in Sofia's expense. It was true the first time Sofia didn't keep a secret it saved her sisters life, and the second time it kept everyone from having to endure a party, no one wanted in the first place.

* * *

_AN2: Like I said it is broken up but I had the hardest time writing this chapter...let me know what you think!_

_Do you guys still enjoy this?_


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Sorry about the delay on the update. I was having internet issues, and I couldn't update with my phone because...that's next to impossible. I hope you guys are still following!_

* * *

Erin stood at the foot of her mothers bed, her eyes darted to the clock that read half past two. Her glance followed along Arizona's side of the bed. Her crutches lay against the wall, and her prosthetic against the night stand.

Callie rolled over causing Erin's eyes to jump to meet her mothers. Callie stared confused at the blonde, standing there before her.

"What's the matter Mija?" Callie whispered sitting up.

"You said if I needed anything I could tell you, it doesn't matter what time of day it was right?" Erin whispered back moving the Callie's side of the bed. Her mother nodded taking Erin's hand. "I-I think I ate too much."

"For dinner? You hardly touched anything on your plate." Callie's eyes turned to worry. Erin had been doing so great the last couple of months with her recovery since she got home. The last thing they wanted was for her to fall back into her old habits.

"No, just now, I ate the rest of the leftovers and the rest of the ice cream." Erin swallowed. "My stomach hurts, and I want to, I want to-" Callie cut her daughter off by pulling her into the bed, and covering her up.

"I know but you can't Mija you have to stay strong. Just sleep it off, you'll feel better in the morning." Callie felt Arizona move next to her.

"Calliope what going on?" The sleepy peds surgeon leaned over her wife to see Erin lying in her arms. "Erin sweetie what's wrong?"

"She just binged on almost everything in the fridge." Erin was now sobbing in her mothers arms.

Arizona wrapped her arms around both of them kissing Erin's tear stained cheek. "You'll be okay, sweetie I promise."

"Can-Can I sleep with you guys tonight?" Erin asked pulling herself out of her mothers arms.

"Of course you can sleep in the middle, like you and Sofia did when you were little." Arizona sat up and let her daughter crawl in between her moms. Callie and Arizona helped cover her up and each snuggle up to her on each side. Arizona held onto her daughter tight, letting Callie told both of them. Erin continued to cry into her mother chest, till the three women fell asleep.

Erin woke up on Arizona's side of the bed, she vaguely remembered the pager go off and her mother rush out the door. She rolled over to face Callie's side of the bed, and realized she was alone. The smell of bacon hit her nose making her stomach churn. Just the she heard Callie open the door.

"Morning, I bade breakfast." Callie walked across the room into the bathroom.

"I don't really want eggs and bacon, plus my stomach is upset." Erin said as she stretched.

"Well it's a breakfast casserole and you have to, it's the rules. Callie walked into the room again hands on her hips.

"We haven't followed those rules for two weeks why do you care now?" Erin fought back with her mother.

"Well after last night we are back to square one. Now let's step on the scale." Callie hadn't had to weigh her daughter for a while but she had to make sure Erin hadn't stepped back into her old habits. Both she and Arizona knew that if she dropped below her line they would have to admit her again.

"Wha- that is ridicules I know I have gained weight you don't have to prove it to me." Erin was standing ready to argue her way out of anything her mother had lined up for her.

"That's ok, because you are going to step on it backwards, someone." She motioned toward the bathrooms. "That or I can take you back to the hospital and the nurses can do it." No argument.

Erin slowly sulked into the bathroom and stepped backward on the scale. Callie looked down, then at the log in the hands. She had lost five pounds since the last time they weighed her. Callie logged the weight, and initialed next to it.

"Mmmkay, get dressed and the casserole should be done by the time you are. You aren't going to school today, on account of your upset tummy." Erin walked to her room without a word. Part of her knew that Callie had suspected something, but neither would admit it. Erin also knew why she was really staying home.

Callie and Arizona had debated on whether or not to get a tutor to stay home with Erin instead of sending her to school. The last couple of weeks had been nothing but fights to get her to go, and when she did go she spent most of the day in either the nurses office or the assistant principles. She never did anything to get in trouble; it was mostly the other kids. On her first day back they had wrote "anorexic freak" and "stick figure whore," along with plenty other terrible things, all over her locker. Erin went straight to the assistant principle, who called her moms, and sent her home. On the small occasion she did stay all day she would come home in tears and refuse to eat dinner.

Today Callie was going to stay home and make sure Erin had three meals in her and that she caught up to her school work.; as well as call local tutors who were willing to spend four or five hours teaching different subjects. The rest of the time Erin could spend at home or volunteer at the daycare, maybe even follow Chief Bailey around. Neither of the mothers had told Erin yet, but they figured she would be all for it.

The day went by without any further arguments. Erin ate her meals and was even asking to help prepare supper for when Arizona got home.

"So Mami, do you think that Momma will like this pie?" Erin was sprinkling flower over the dough and on the counter.

"I hope so, she had a long day though so she could just want to eat and go to bed." Callie was next to her mixing the pie filling.

Erin looked at her mom with a look that of a seven year old, and in seconds she took a hand full of flower and threw it in her moms face.

"Erin Rose!" Callie growled as her lips curled into a smile. Erin dashed around the other side of the bar knowing that if her mother had any sense she would throw anything at her one the white rug. Callie just turned around and washed her face off. Her daughter slowly walked back to her spot fearing for her life. Once Erin got back on the brown tile, threw a hand full of floor that hit Erin square in the face. Erin returned fire hitting her mother in the chest. They were both covered in white when Arizona burst through the door.

"I just had the worst day in a long-" Arizona froze at the sight of the other two covered in flower. "What the heck are you too doing?"

Callie and Erin both switched glances. "Nothing for you to worry about," Callie wiped her face off and walked to greet her wife.

"Oh, no., I'm not going to kiss you, when you are covered in flour." Arizona took a step back. With that Callie sprinkled a fistful of flower on her wife's head.

"Now we match." Erin laughed as Arizona pulled Callie into a kiss laughing.

* * *

_AN2: So I hope this one was okay. If you have any questions let me know by either review or PM me. ") I will be working on the next chapter, let me know of any suggestions I can always use help! _


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Sorry about the wait on the update. This one is a little bit dramatic but, that's how these things go! _

* * *

Erin was staring herself in the mirror. I small pudge had formed around her stomach, she no longer could see her ribs, and the gap between her thighs had all but disappeared. She grabbed at almost every bit of fat, pinching it as if it would just fall off. Tears formed in her eyes, something in her head kept telling her she was fat.

"Shut up." She whispered covering her ears, closing her eyes tight. "Shut up, shut up, shut up."

She opened her eyes and took another looked in the mirror again. Horror filled her eyes when she saw her reflection. It changed within seconds, she now had fat pouring off her body. Her thighs rubbed together, her stomach was larger than normal.

"No," Erin whispered, lowering her hands from her ears. "NO! NO! NO! NO!" She picked up the blow drier next to her and began hitting the mirror with it screaming at the top of her lungs.

Arizona woke to an unfamiliar sound coming from across the hall. When she finally registered the sound she woke Callie.

"Mmm, what is it?" Callie said half awake. "Wait what is that?" SHE woke immediately at the sound of glass breaking and screaming. "Erin!"

Arizona already had her prosthetic on and was half way down the hall when Callie got out of bed. The two opened the door to their daughters bathroom. Erin was peeling the mirror off the wall with her hands. Her hands were cut up, and blood ran down to her elbow. A blue blow drier lay on the floor in pieces. Arizona stepped forward and tried to pull her daughter off the counter.

"No, I have to get rid of her." Erin resisted, pushing her mother off.

"Mija stop, you are hurting yourself." Callie said before walking over to help her wife get the teen off the counter. Arizona lost balance and her prosthetic fell to the floor shortly followed by the three. Erin fell in Callies lap, and struggled to get out, her mother just held her tighter till the girl couldn't move.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry sweetie." Arizona said placing a hand on her daughter tear stained face. The three laid there for a while longer. Callie stood to help her wife back into her prosthetic, and off the floor. Erin had her head in her knees and most of the cuts on her hands were still bleeding down her arms, along with a few on her legs from the fall.

"We have to take you the hospital mija, you need stitches, and we don't have a suture kit here." Callie said lifting Erin into her arms. The girl didn't resist, she just allowed her mother to take her away.

* * *

"What in heavens name happened to you three?" Miranda Bailey stood in the trauma room taking in the sight of the women. Her Chief of Ortho, and Chief of Peds, were still in their pajamas. Callie was wearing a short red night gown, and a sweater over it, her hair thrown in a quick pony tail. Arizona was wearing a pair of shorts, and one of Callie's baggy t-shirts. She was sitting in a chair and her prosthetic was in her lap. Erin lay sedated on the trauma bed, as an intern was stitching her hands up.

"We had an incident, this morning. Erin broke her bathroom mirror with her blow drier than continued to rip it off the wall." Arizona said choking on tears. Callie rubbed her back in circles.

"I was paged saying that, there was a situation." Bailey looked harshly at the intern.

She lifted her head. "When they got here Erin stared freaking out, she kicked and screamed. She nocked Dr. Robbins to the floor and her leg fell off. I didn't know she had a fake leg. Anyways Dr. Torres grabbed her and asked for sedation. And now here we are, I figured you would like to know." The intern looked like she was on trial for murder.

"Get out." Bailey demanded taking the interns place.

"I'm sorry, Bailey." Callie said looking to the floor.

"Did you page Dr. Pholic?" Bailey asked without skipping a beat.

Arizona looked up at the doctor in front of her a tears began to fall, as her body shook. "Of course we did, what kind of parents do you think we are? Do you think we would just let it pass, get her stitched up and take her home?" She tried to stand, but was pulled back into the chair by her wife.

"Hey, it's ok. She's just worried too. Give her a break." Callie said meeting her wife's blue eyes, then pulled her into a hug. Arizona began to sob into her wife's shoulder. "It's ok she will be fine, it's a journey. It wasn't just going to happen overnight."

"But we were so happy, everything was going great. She was great." Arizona said, refusing to let her wife go.

"Why don't the two of you go home and change, I'll take care if her. When Dr. Pholic shows up I'll explain what happened and page you if anything happens." Bailey said.

"No we will stay here." Arizona said sitting up straight.

"I wasn't really giving you a choice, go." Bailey demanded not looking up from her work.

"We will be back at about noon." Callie said pulling a wheel chair up for her wife to get in. "I would like to clean things up before she gets home, is that ok?"

"It sure is I won't leave her side." Bailey ensured looking at the two women before her. "She will be fine, its just a small hiccup, she will get through this." She smiled as the other two left the room.


End file.
